There exists many versions of miniature golf games. Some commercial golf games are played outdoors with multiple greens and large putting surfaces; others use a board placed on tabletops. Still others use apparatus that is portable with many components that may be placed indoors or outdoors. However there is a need for a miniature golf game with a small number of inexpensive components that give an unlimited variety of layouts and shot difficulties to play with.